1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chemical reactor clamps that are used in bench-type research and development, chemistry, physics, earth sciences, engineering and process industries, pharmaceutical, biochemical and biological and other scientific endeavors. The present invention clamps are diverse and secure and provide for insertion, locking, unlocking and removal of clamp rods that act as clamp supports, as well as stabilizers for reactors in the clamps. The rod also becomes the pivot point for rotation of the clamp (and the reactor it is holding), due to the relationship between the clamp and the clamp rod. Further, the a rod and clamp may be connected to rod support unit to create a present invention system, and the system may be enhanced to provide multiple degrees of freedom of movement of the reactor clamp and any reactor that it may hold.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following patents show some typical and unusual state of the art clamps for glassware:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,020 issued to Herman K. Rea describes an apparatus for holding a nursing bottle comprising a knock down supporting frame including (a) a pair of detachable L-shaped base members, each having a socket at the end of one of the legs, (b) a pair of L-shaped bridge members, the ends of said bridge members being tapered, one end of each bridge member being received within a cooperating socket of a base member, (c) a bridge bushing having cavities for receiving the other ends of said bridge members, said bushing being rotatable with respect to said bridge members, (d) an adjustable supporting arm slidably and rotatably mounted in said busing and mounted transversely of said bridge members, and (e) a flexible bottle supporting clamp mounted adjacent one end of said supporting arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,570 issued to Aril J. Nienwveld describes a resilient fastening device mountable simply by being thrust into a hole of appropriate size, and preferably made as a unitary molding of a synthetic resin such as a polyamide resin, comprises a head and a plurality of substantially parallel resilient legs spaced apart on and projecting for the head. Each leg has outward protrusions preferably formed by leg segments of approximately semi-frusto-conical shape, the outer edges of which normally extend beyond the hole diameter but can be fitted into the hole when the legs are pressed together as by being forced into the hole, whereupon the protrusions press outwardly against the wall of the hole even if it is irregular in diameter. The head of the device may comprise an article-retaining portion such as a resilient clip for a tool or like article, or a split circular clamp for a wire, cable, pipe, or like object. A dual purpose form of the device has a backward section of each leg composed of several protrusion forming segments connected through a narrower intermediate segment with a forward section composed of a first protrusion forming segment connected with the head through a neck segment. Upon removal of the backward leg sections by severance of the intermediate segments, the remnant device is readily mountable in a shallow hole by forcing the first set of protrusions through the hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,591 issued to Gilberto M. Villacorta describes a simple inexpensive clamp comprised of a flexible “C”-shaped, fixed-diameter clamping means, a rigid support member, and a “C”-shaped anchoring means whose overall design and construction allows the user to fasten, secure, and release objects quickly and easily with a minimum level of dexterity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,638 issued to David F. Negrotti describes a personal, miniaturized, multipurpose test kit for performing a plurality of chemical tests and procedures, which include interchangeable multifunctional elements connecting adapted for arrangement of multiple test configurations including a parable container, at least one component body element adapted for providing a reactor reservoir, at least one access cap, a coupling device for coupling multiple components, fasteners typically pop in-pop out fastening devices all constructed of impact proof, damage resistant material, adapted to perform experiments using small amounts of solvents and samples while preserving the accuracy precision and manual control, wherein a plurality of test modules may be rapidly selectively set up to conduct a plurality of procedures and tests including pressure-volume, titration, precipitation, density, electro-chemistry, (galvanic or voltaic), chromatography, viscosity, diffusion wherein liquid or gas, molecular weights, melting points, boiling points, thermodynamics, solid gas and/or liquid reactions in static or flowing streams. Further including the method for connecting the elements of the test kit to provide for arrangement of multiple test configurations. Included in the test kit is a solvent dispenser, a minitrator dispensing element with a pop-in pop-out fastening technology, and array of components employing a unique o-ring seat and seal apparatus, employed in cooperation with reactor caps and tube joints.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,207 issued to Scott Alan Ibbitson et al. describes an adjustable clamp holder having multiple securing mechanisms for each attachment structure of the clamp body is disclosed. The clamp has utility in fastening together support rods and supporting an apparatus or laboratory equipment. The clamp holder obviates the limited securing capabilities and safety concerns associated with previously known clamp devices.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.